Shared feelings
by Racke
Summary: A Minami Yutaka fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any of it's characters

---

"How do you… you know…" Yutaka was blushing.

"What?"

She looked down at her feet as if they were all of a sudden the most interesting thing in the world.

"Umm… have… sex?"

"Eh…?" Konatafroze "Why are you asking me?"

"I don't… really know anyone else to ask" she finally met Konata's eyes with a uncharacteristic determination "Please, tell me!"

"Uhh… well… I don't really know… that much… I think it depends on who you're going to do it with…" Konata felt somewhat awkward about the subject but decided that she should do her best to help Yutaka since she seemed so desperate.

Then again, who was to say she couldn't tease her cousin a little, given the circumstances.

"Is it Minami?" she couldn't help but smile as her cousin's face grew even redder.

"H-how did you know?" she really was innocent.

"Well you always talk about her," she was a bit surprised that Yutaka's face could actually turn redder, since it had already been almost red enough to draw parallels to tomatoes, "So, how far have you come?" she had to struggle very hard not to laugh or run over and hug the now fidgeting tomato that was her cousin.

"J-just holding hands and… k-kissing,"

'I wonder if any of their activities had been captured on paper by Hiyori,' she made a mental note to have a talk with the young artist.

"And now you want to…" this was still a little awkward, "have sex?" Yutaka nodded, once again she met Konata's eyes with surprising determination.

"Shouldn't you talk with each other about something like this?" Yutaka looked at the ground.

"Minami is a shy, kind and gentle person… she's probably holding back on account of my health, but I want to…"

"Have you told Minami that?" Yutaka looked up, startled.

"N-no I…. I think she might believe that she's somehow pressuring me…"

'That's my cousin alright, always worried that she'll cause trouble for others.'

"Well, if you're sure about it I think you'll be able to convince her. Just make sure you're in a good spot before telling her," Konata knew very well that even women could be wolves, under the right circumstances.

Yutaka nodded seemingly relieved by having gotten some advice, even if it was vague. The rest, she knew, was up to her.

---

"How do you… you know…" Minami was blushing.

"What?"

She looked down at her feet as if they were all of a sudden the most interesting thing in the world.

"Umm… have… sex?"

"Eh…?" Miyukifroze "Why are you asking me?"

"I don't… really know anyone else to ask" she finally met Miyuki's eyes with a uncharacteristic determination "Please, tell me!"

"Uhh… well… I don't really know… that much… I think it depends on who you're going to do it with…" Miyuki felt somewhat awkward about the subject but decided that she should do her best to help Minami since she seemed so desperate, but she would need a bit more information.

"M-might I ask who the person is…?" this was very awkward.

Minami's face became quite a few grades redder as she looked away.

"Yutaka…"

'Ah, I guess I should have known,' she thought to herself 'considering the amount of time those two spent together, but it was still a little surprising.'

"So… the two of you…" a thought went through her head, "How far have the two of you come?"

"Holding hands and k-kissing…"

'And I didn't notice anything. I wonder if anyone else knew?'

"Have you told Yutaka that you want to…" she blushed a little, unable to continue.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do… and I-I'm not sure about what to tell her…" Minami was fidgeting, uncertain as to how she should explain something like this.

"Well I don't really have any personal experience in such matters, but I believe that it might be a good idea to tell her how you feel and then… from there… do what comes natural, maybe," despite this very flimsy advice, Minami looked relieved to have another person's opinion on the matter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3 The date

"Sorry to make you wait," Yutaka came down the stairs wearing a light sundress and a wide brimmed straw hat.

"Don't worry, it's fine," Minami smiled slightly at the sight, "You look wonderful," the smaller girl blushed at the compliment, "Shall we go?"

Yutaka nodded, smiling at her prince, who had dressed in a more boyish style consisting of pants, t-shirt and a thin jacket.

The two of them said goodbye to Soujiro – to whom Minami promised to take good care of Yutaka and make sure she didn't overexert herself – and Konata – who sent them of with a wink towards Yutaka – they then set off on their date.

---

The cinema, which was their first stop, was a long way away from the Izumi's residence, so they had to take the train. Unfortunately the train was somewhat crowded, meaning that they were unable to locate any seats and had to settle for standing, this proved to be a slight problem due to Yutaka's very short stature, only slight, because in the end, Minami held onto both the train and Yutaka leaving both of them able to enjoy the proximity and warmth of the person they loved.

Once they arrived at their destination it was quickly decided that they would watch a romantic movie, since neither of them could stand horror, action bored them, comedy wasn't suited for a date and drama would just end up making them depressed, which would also be uncomfortable for the rest of the date.

There was almost no one else that had chosen their movie, there was another couple that were sitting in the front row, but other than that, it was empty.

About halfway through the movie Minami took Yutaka's hand, receiving a heartfelt smile from the smaller girl.

The ending had been enough to bring Yutaka to tears, thankfully Minami happened to have a handkerchief ready in case of such an event, as her lover wiped her eyes the taller girl couldn't help but smile.

'She really is extremely cute.'

---

After leaving the cinema Yutaka's stomach growled causing her to blush, Minami simply smiled and decided that it was time that they ate something, taking the smaller girl's hand and escorting her to a restaurant that happened to be nearby.

Admittedly Minami had scouted it out in advance in preparation for their date, but there's no reason to mention the details.

At the restaurant Minami asked for a table near the window.

The view from the window was stunning, leaving Yutaka to simply sit and stare, a smile spreading across her face. Until the waiter came to give them the menu, she blushed as she realized that she had zoned out.

"I'm really sorry."

"It's fine," Minami turned towards the window in an attempt to hide her own blushing face, "You looked really cute," despite her low voice Yutaka still heard the words as her face became a few shades redder.

Some time later the waiter returned to the still blushing couple to ask for their orders, needless to say the two of them enjoyed their dinner very much, and although they didn't talk about anything specific, it was still a very comfortable mood – albeit not necessarily as lovey-dovey as some of their neighboring tables.

---

Neither of the two was willing to say goodbye just yet, and so the two girls decided to walk through the park, since the scenery was beautiful and there were many places to sit down if Yutaka were to become tired.

As they walked they passed an ice-cream stand the two of them quickly realized that it would be very enjoyable with something cooling in this summer heat.

After quite a lot of walking around the two of them spotted a very nice looking bench, it was standing in the shade, it was a bit separated from the crowd, but it still had a nice view making it the perfect place for the by now tired Yutaka to rest.

Minami looked at the slightly sleepy face of her lover and put an arm around he, letting Yutaka lean on her shoulder.

Not long afterwards Yutaka's breathing became slow and heavy, signaling that she had fallen asleep.

Minami smiled as she looked at the smaller girl's sleeping face.

However all good things must come to an end and after some time, she decided that it was time to wake the smaller girl.

"Yutaka…" she softly called.

No response, her breathing still signaling that she was asleep.

The taller girl tried to wake her for a while before she realized that it was probably best to let her keep sleeping, the problem was in how to transport her to a bed in which she could sleep properly.

The problem seemed to solve itself as she looked up and saw the sign of a hotel.

---

a/n This was definitely the hardest chapter to write… it's a bit awkward but I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4 The hotel room

The receptionist in the hotel was quick to realize the situation and didn't ask any question as Minami paid for a room for the night.

The hotel room that Minami brought her to, was, although not overly luxurious, large and clean giving it a pleasant atmosphere. There was only one bed in the room, but given the circumstances that was enough, although even if they had been in a different situation, the large bed would have given both of them enough room to sleep comfortably together.

It took some time to make sure that Yutaka was lying down properly, it wasn't necessarily the easiest of tasks, since Yutaka's arms were still around her neck. The little girl had a surprisingly strong grip, especially for someone that were still unconscious, of course the whole thing wasn't made any easier by Minami's reluctance to use force on her fragile lover, meaning that she had to pry Yutaka's arms loose while using little, if any, strength to do so.

As Minami finally stood up, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that the pleasant weight around her neck had disappeared. She shook off the feeling, now wasn't the time to think about such things, instead she started looking for something to help cool Yutaka's forehead. It didn't take long to produce a wet towel to serve this purpose, and Minami soon found herself with nothing to do but to watch as the fragile girl slept, making cute noises in her sleep every now and then.

'She looks like an angel,' Minami couldn't help but smile at the thought.

---

'It's soft.'

Wondering exactly why it was soft, Yutaka tried her best to backtrack her memories.

'Ah, I must have fainted. Then Minami probably carried me to this soft place. I hope she's not too worried.'

Yutaka opened her eyes, there was little struggle with brightness since the light in the room was somewhat dim – Minami had probably wanted to make sure that she could rest peacefully, away from any bright lights – but it still took a little time before her eyes could see her surroundings properly. She was in a room, a large and very clean room. She was in a bed, this was also quite large, giving her the feeling that it was designed for more than one person. And finally on the side of the bed, sat Minami looking at her with her gentle eyes, a slight smile forming as she realized that Yutaka was watching her.

"How are you feeling?"

Yutaka searched her systems for any sign of anything out of the ordinary to make sure that she gave Minami a proper diagnosis.

"Like I usually do when I wake up, a little sleepy perhaps, but otherwise I'm fine," she smiled at the taller girl.

"That's good," she gave of a relieved impression, which made Yutaka feel a tiny stab of guilt for having such weak health, she knew that it was not her fault but she still couldn't help but feel guilty thinking that she had been a bother to the people around her. Minami seemed to realize this and simply kissed her lightly on her forehead, "I'll always be there for you, not because of your weak health, but because I don't want to be anywhere other than by your side."

Yutaka looked at the taller girl's blushing face and couldn't help but smile.

"I know," a sudden thought crossed her mind, "Where are we anyway?"

"The hotel we saw beside the park," Yutaka could feel her own cheeks warming up, that hotel had been far away from where her memory went blank, meaning that Minami had carried her over quite a distance so that she could rest comfortably, "I already called your house and my mother and told them that we would be staying here since it was already getting dark."

'Wait a second. We're in a hotel, just the two of us and we're staying the night,' it took the small girl some time to process this sudden flood of information, but once she had processed it, her face turned red, her mind went blank and she found that it was strangely difficult to speak.

"I-I s-see," meek as it might have sounded, the fact that she was able to answer in a coherent sentence would have been enough to fill the small girl with pride, had her mind not been completely blank at the time.

Minami spent about a second trying to understand why Yutaka was blushing, after that second however, a part of her wished that she hadn't thought about it, as her face turned red as well.

Yutaka looked up at the taller girl and smiled as she saw her lover's face redden, knowing that the same thing was going through both of their heads.

"Minami, I love you," the taller girl looked at Yutaka with slight surprise, but it soon melted into a smile.

"I love you too, Yutaka."

Minami finally leaned in and kissed the smaller girl, lowering her gently back into the bed.

---

What happened next is something private, but it's safe to say that Minami was able to hear many more of the cute noises that Yutaka could make – as well as learning exactly how to make her produce them – whilst Yutaka learned that, although a gentle one, her lover was very much a wolf.

---

Minami opened her eyes, and for a moment she was a bit bewildered by the sight of Yutaka's sleeping face only a few inches away, but then the events of last night flooded into her head as she realized that neither of them seemed to be wearing any clothes.

After the bewilderment there was another few seconds before any real thought process commenced, which were dedicated to a mixture of embarrassment, guilt, shock and finally, happiness.

'She really does look like a sleeping angel,' Minami smiled as her fingertips caressed the smaller girls face.

"My angel."

Her answer was a slightly muffled giggle from the girl she had thought was sleeping.

"And you're my beautiful prince," Yutaka giggled again as her lovers face turned red.


End file.
